Long feilds
by Jessicagggi
Summary: Long fields has fighting, romance, and much more. Some characters may be OOC, and some characters are OC. Read on to find out what happens when the Naruto world is introduced to a hero, and her friend. Warning, may include bad language.
1. In the beginning

Long Fields

Summary; Long fields has fighting, romance, and much more. Some characters may be OOC, and some characters are OC. Some foul language, and pairings yet to be discovered. Read on to find out what happens when the Naruto world is introduced to a hero, and her friend.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do not own any of the names suggested.

Authors note; for any of those willing to review my story, I greatly appreciate your help on how to make my fan fiction better, thank you.

**'bold'/"bold"-**Dark side is talking

* * *

Long fields, being all alone. It's confusing. Not knowing which direction to go. I sit all alone, not knowing who I am or where I came I know I am sitting in a field of lilies, the wind is blowing but makes no sound. It's cold and I'm scared. I stand and begin walking forward, wandering. After what seems like hours I finally stumble across a stream. Now I am confused, the water wasn't flowing, I put my hand into the water, and watched it freeze over. I felt like I've done it all my life yet I don't even know how old I am. I slowly pulled my hand out of the water…well ice should I say. I was so confused, I felt it was unnatural to be able to do that. I kept walking, this time in search for food. All I could hear was my stomach gargling. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise amongst the bushes.

'Hello' I cried out, in vain, it was only a bunny.

I kept moving but as time went on my pace slowed, then in front of me was a downhill, meaning that I was on a hill. As I went closer to the edge I saw a tree about halfway down, but the hill was steep, I was willing to jump as all I could think of were the juicy red apples on the tree. So I jumped, and tumbled down the hill, just managing to catch a branch, which then started freezing over, I let go and tumbled down to the bottom of the hill.

'Some one! Please help me!' I shouted, still no reply. So I kept walking, till I saw a black cat with eleven tails, with what I would call elements, floating around in mid air, water, fire, earth, lightning and air. I started freaking out and ran from the cat just to bump into an angel, and then I turned to find a perfectly normal person stood behind me. I stood up and ran with all my might to a pool of ice, where I saw…ME! And exact replica, I screamed then turned around and fell through a black abyss, where I finally spotted light.

I awoke in a room I had never seen before, surrounded by people who I just couldn't remember. Soon I began to wonder where I was, so I sat up, ripped all of the stuff attached to me off, and tried to leave the room, but then one of the strangers awoke and called a doctor. Soon another three people entered the room, and told me to lie back down. 'Who am I?' I said to them, then one of the strangers started crying, 'Don't cry' I said. Then one of the three who came in told her to calm down, and then he sat me down on the bed.

'She has an extreme case of long term memory loss' said the man.

'Hello!' I practically shouted, 'you still haven't answered my question, who am I?'

The strange crying lady stopped, to say "your name is Anei"

'Ok good that's one question down' I stated.

"Anei" said the man, who was calming the woman, "We are your family do you remember us?"

'No' I said, 'Dammit!!! What happened to me?'

The second eldest male answered me, "Your school, had a kid, who threatened one of your friends. Just as she was about to be shot you jumped in front of the bullet, it hit you in the head and destroyed all of your memory…"

'…' I was stumped, before the incident I must have really loved this friend of mine. 'C…can I see her?'

All of a sudden some girl ran into the room, she looked kind of like a guy. All of a sudden I really wanted to say a name, so I did. 'K…Karin?' I stuttered afraid of being wrong.

Karin looked really happy, that I guessed her name. "Anei are you ok!!! You saved my life!!!"

'Who from Karin!?!' I said, she looked down, 'Tell me!!!'

"Anei it was Kuru"

All of a sudden I could remember everything about the day. Kuru had Karin at Gunpoint with an AK47, I just saw him take the gun out, I ran as fast as I could and pushed Karin out of the way then I felt a huge pain in the head, as it went black.

"Burr…" my friend shivered.

The doctor checked the thermometer. "Oh no, everyone leave the room immediately!" he tried to move me, but as soon as he touched me he had frost burn, soon enough the whole room froze, Karin was the only one who came back strait away.

"Anei did you do this?" she questioned.

'Karin…help! I'm a freak!' I said between my sobbing.

She hadn't noticed till that, I had sprouted wings, eleven tails, cat ears, and an icy witch style outfit. Karin calmly came over and sat next to me.

"It'll be ok, you're not a freak you are special" I was going to hug her, but I remembered my dream. "So do you know what powers you have" she asked.

'Yeah' I stated, 'just about, other than two…'

"What are they then…" She questioned.

'Hmm, let me think, oh! Now I remember an eleven tail cat which controls elements, angel powers, and ice with absolutely no clue why…' I stated.

"Ok so how do you know about all of this?"

'Well I had an odd dream' I then explained what it was about.

When I finished Karin said "Well that's kind of freaky, but first you should hide those before someone comes in and see's them" all of a sudden all of my weird powers disappeared from sight, returning me to the horrible hospital gown. Luckily just in time as my family entered soon after, as well as the doctor, the group of people was confused beyond belief they couldn't find a reason for the room to have frozen over. Soon after they released me from the hospital, lucky thing was that I had finished my schooling and had aced the admittance test before I got shot.

During my time in the in the dorms in college, I started writing stories and drawing manga books about my dreams. And in the evenings when I got bored I would throw a party, invite my friends and random students from my class to come along. During the party my friends had found my stories, and my manga books, which had led them to decide that I should publish them. I had become one of the most recommended authors and manga artists of all time, but I couldn't continue the story as I didn't know how to.

Even though I may have been rich, and famous, I was never happy, I hated the world, all the greed resulting in the poor, crimes and disaster, and they were all the reasons to hate the world. On the news, the crimes rates just kept increasing, the poor were getting poorer, and though I may have given money, it defiantly wasn't enough. All this hate for the world, just built up, forcing me into a transformation, wearing the blue ice dress, and a mask. I flew to Antarctica, and refroze the ice caps, I stopped natural disasters in all sorts of ways, I even helped stop criminals, but it kept increasing. I felt as though all was lost, that there was something missing that couldn't be replaced.

One day, as I was wondering in the mall, alarms started going off, and people were being chased out of the store. Lots of people pushed into me, rushing out of the doors, when I saw him, then he disappeared. I ran for the closest place to change, my identity made by the public called me 'The savior'. I flew through the mall, knocking out those who were hurting people, and those who were trying to steal. Then I saw him again, this time wearing something different, a face mask was used to hide his identity. He had caught the leader of the group. Then he disappeared again, so I followed in suit, I collected my bags then left, unnoticed by the crowd.

After seeing him, I wanted to know who he was, but I seriously doubted I would see him again.

So I returned home, and felt a presence in my house, I turned the corner to find Karin sleeping on my sofa. I walked over to her and poked her on the forehead she stirred, but didn't wake. So I left the room, to put away my shopping. As I returned, I felt a portal, to her dream world. I walked in, and saw vast open plains, surrounded by trees, rabbits, dogs, and ponds scattered here or there. This just happened to be her only world that she ever let me into anymore, especially since I had taught her how to block me. Once before, I had seen her true world, full of swirling emotions, darkness everywhere. I hadn't believed she was that far into the abyss, till I saw that. At the time, I realized she was blaming herself for the gunshot to the head, but I fixed it for her, and made her calm down.

"Anei!" I heard Karin say.

'Oh, sorry I wasn't listening, so thanks for letting me in'

"Ok then" she stated as she walked off, towards an inn, much like ones from an anime that I just couldn't put a name to. The spring in the back was bubbling slightly, just like last time.

'Karin, let me into your real world' I stated, with a tiny bit of anxiety I had to hold back from shaking her.

"No" she said, as she turned to walk into the inn.

'Let me help you!' I shouted.

Suddenly her world melted and became another swirling mass of emotions, where the world was dark, and Karin was literally falling apart. I looked through her memories to find the source of her anguish she couldn't pay the rent, and was in debt.

'You will move in with me, the first time I offered but now I am forcing you to come live with me' her world cleaned up a bit after that, 'one more thing, thanks for being my friend, and not treating me differently for what I do'

Then, she kicked me out of her dream, and she woke up. 'So after I put away my shopping, I will go help you pack, and pay off your rent.'

I felt guilty though, for leaving out the fact that I was going to Japan in a month because of an anime/manga competition that I was invited to. 'Hey Karin, I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow, do you want to come?'

"Hell yeah!" She immediately shouted. Then she calmed down as she looked worried "But we'll get my stuff first right?"

'Yeah' I said as we left with my car keys, then I boxed up the stuff by wishing it to be boxed. As we hauled the boxes out of her house, due to the weakness in my power, the owner came up to us and asked what was going on. I told him, that Karin was moving out, and that I'd pay for the rest of her bills, he just accepted and walked off. Twenty boxes later, we finally finished, Karin returned her keys and we left.

While driving back to mine I swore I saw the guy again, but it wasn't him. Finally we made it back to my house, and went up the stairs with all the boxes and dropped them off into the spare room, and then I wished it was all unpacked. 'Karin!' I shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah!" I heard Karin shout up.

'Can you get me a pencil and sketch book from my drawer?' I shouted back down.

"Yeah" She shouted back, then after a few bangs I heard her charging up the stairs.

'What colour do you want it?' I said to her as she came through the door, whilst I pulled out a pallet of paints.

"Crimson red, with black ash markings if that's ok?" she asked. I quickly sketched out the room with all the stuff, then I painted the background, bed sheets and pillow cases crimson, with black ash, then I dropped the book on the floor and drew on it a symbol with my feet. Then I said 'Activate', when the room started to change, Karin said "That still amazes me…"

'Yeah, me too…' I said light headedly as I left the room I fell forward, and leaned against the opposing wall. It was that time of the month again where my powers freak out and make me really tired, but during this time I can't sleep, otherwise the place gets covered in ICE!

The hall started disappearing, fading into scenery of trees, I tried calling out to Karin but I couldn't hear my own voice. I saw her run out of the room, then fall, as I blacked out.

I woke up to find myself in a forest, the ground and surrounding trees where covered in ice. I turned around, to find Karin knocked out, luckily not frozen I picked her up, and put her on my back so that she was easier to carry. I wondered off in any direction, hoping to find food, luckily not too far away was a tree full of apples. I set Karin down near a tree trunk to collect the apples, and then shoved a few on her because I could only hold five. I wished for a backpack, and it worked, normally it wouldn't so I wondered what the hell was going on, but thanks to the bag, I managed to collect lots of apples to eat. Then I wished for all of the apples on Karin to be in the bag, it worked like normal. 'Hmm…I wonder' I said aloud, then I tried using my ice powers, made a ball of ice, then crushed it, the particles flew off on the wind creating a wonderful image.

Suddenly Karin woke up, "What happened?" she questioned.

'I don't know…' I replied quietly.

~Meanwhile~

-Some one's p.o.v-

'There was a huge flare of chakra today in the forest, not too long ago, I want you all to search for them and bring them back here for questioning' said the shadow, that we call our leader.

'Hai' replied everyone other than me. The other chakra images departed, along with my own. I emerged into the forest as alone as humanly possible. Too bad I'm not human, I thought. I immediately began doing hand signs, allowing me to sink into the floor heading towards the place of capture. Again, I made it before anyone else, scanning the area, I noticed it covered in ice, and two voices not too far ahead, I went through the tree's towards them, and began to spy.

'Where are we?' said the shorter one.

'I don't know, but something is wrong here, I can sense something…' said the taller one.

'They both have some pretty strange clothes on' '**yeah they're probably the one's we're looking for**' said my dark side.

'What was that?' said the shorter one.

'Let's go! Now!!!' said the taller one as she shoved on a bag, then they started running.

'Great now I have to chase them!' I said to my dark side. They were really slow, and kept tripping, so I emerged from the ground right in front of them. 'Hello' I said as I opened my Venus fly trap.

"Hey, I know you" said the taller one.

'Anei shush' whispered the smaller one.

They both seemed to know me, but I had never seen them before. 'Come with me' '**Or I'll kill you both**' Anei looked prepared to fight, but the short one told her to give up. '**Good choice**'

Suddenly Anei seemed to recognize me better, resulting in her saying one word "Akatsuki!"


	2. Decisions and answers

Long feilds, descisions and answers, chapter two.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do not own any of the names suggested.

Authors note; for any of those willing to review my story, I greatly appreciate your help on how to make my fan fiction better, thank you.

**'bold'/"bold"-**Dark side is talking

* * *

I was trying to think of an escape plan, nothing came to mind. About an hour or so later, we were near a blocked off cave, Zetsu did a few hand signs and the cave opened. We walked in, and he followed on behind us. 'Why?' I asked all of the chakra assembly, of the members. Everything went quite, as they seemed to take in our appearance, and that we were girls. 'Hello! I asked a question' I shouted, the echo ringing through the cave.

Zetsu seemed aggravated by my attempt to get their attention, he stepped forward and reported "Leader-sama it seems these two know a lot about us, one of them is called Anei" then he pointed at me, "The other is unknown, also the area around where I found them was covered in ice, also unknown as to why"

'Well done' said the shadowy leader.

'Pain, why do they call you leader-sama?' I asked.

"How do you know that name? Tell me!" He snapped back at my comment.

' I know the names of everyone here, those that you all know, and some that you all have been led to believe, but before I get on to that I want two things' I stated, as flatly as possible just to piss Pain off some more.

"If one of them if to train you, we shall or we would have killed you, you would be no use to us" he blankly replied.

'Yeah, the other is that I get to see the real you face to face, with my friend.'

"No" he replied, strangely quickly.

'Pain you don't want people knowing your real name do you?' I emphasized the real, in my way of trying to aggravate, their normally calm leader.

"Zetsu" he called out. Immediately Zetsu turned to Karin and held her at kunai point.

'NO! Leave her alone!' I shouted, then suddenly the floor began frosting under my feet, the area then enlarged, Zetsu had to move out the way, but it kept catching up to him. Zetsu became half frozen by the time Pain said for me to stop. My eyes were burning, so I stared down into the ice trying to find if there was something in them. My eye's and hair had turned an icy blue, I even had fangs, cat fangs. I turned to Zetsu, walked up to him and stole his kunai by pulling it out of the ice, then I chucked it across the room where it would have hit Pain in the middle of his head, had he not been a shadow of chakra. Suddenly my ice retreated as Zetsu fell onto the floor, 'Never mess with my friend!!!' I screamed at him, my face going red. Suddenly a chakra tail appeared, then more and more kept adding on as my anger kept growing, I was at three tails, until Karin came up to me and hugged me.

"Calm down it's ok now" Karin tried calming me, resulting in the loss of one of my tails, but the others just wouldn't disappear.

Pain interrupted the silence that followed, "You two will be escorted to the Akatsuki house, and training ground, by Zetsu, if you try to run away, we will catch you, leave now"

'Fine' Zetsu and I simultaneously answered at the same time. Then we left again. "What are you?" Zetsu asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'A hero, who's lost her way of saving a planet that truly needs me' I said bowing my head in defeat, as I got more depressed.

It became dark very quickly, Zetsu said to stop for the night, so we did. I wished for a tent for Karin, and since I don't sleep I stayed up to watch Karin, whilst Zetsu checked out the surrounding area. The next morning we were on the move again, I asked Zetsu when we'd get there, and he said another day. So when we finally made it, I had to ask one thing 'which ones are our rooms?' as I scanned the area.

"You're sharing" "**with Konan and me**" he answered in two parts.

'Great, Karin you're with Konan' I said watching as Karin went from disbelief, to absolute shock, seeing that Zetsu was pretty pissed off and all…

"There is no way in hell, that I am letting you bunk with him" she shouted.

'Well there is no way in hell that I am letting you bunk with a male criminal that tried to kill you!' I screamed back.

"Humph…fine" she answered back in her monotone voice.

After that she left to drop off her stuff, whilst she was in Konan's room, I looked into Zetsu's room and nearly fainted from the sight, and smell of it. "Sorry for the smell, I don't clean very often" he said snickering.

'EW…what ever.' I said, and then wished for it to be clean and suddenly the room cleared up, and I walked in.

"**What did you do!**" he threatened me with his stance, whilst asking me.

'I cleaned it' I answered, walking over to the empty bed and shoved my stuff on it, 'So when does training start?'

"When everyone is here" "**Which will be a few days so sit down and shut up**" he answered very rudely.

I left the room, to find Karin finishing off. 'We need new clothes to fit in, and that's it right?' I asked her.

Zetsu, being rude as he is, butted in and said "**I'm not taking you both shopping**"

'Uh…lets think about this, did I ask you to take us, no, so sit down and shut up.' I said as rudely, and then I took out my pencil, note pad and paint. We both chose a tank top, cargo pants, ninja bags, ninja sandals, then she chose a fishnet shirt, whilst I chose fishnet gloves. The colours for her outfit were black and red, while mine were midnight blue with black. Then instead of smearing paint on the floor I smeared it onto the paper, and said 'Activate'. We both had the outfits that we wanted.

Zetsu seemed to know a little more about this power, compared to the others, but said nothing of it. Suddenly both Karin's, and my stomach growled, Zetsu smirked, but then walked off, so we chased him. Once we caught up I found that he took us to the kitchen, just to find out that the fridge was completely empty, so I got angry at Zetsu and threw my shoe at him. Then I wished for there to be a full stock of food, then I turned to Karin, 'What do you want to eat?' I asked.

"Pork Ramen!" She answered hyped up as if she had eaten a pixie stick.

'Coming right up' I started digging around the cupboards till I found a clean pot to boil water in, then boiled the water and added the instant ramen packets, then I made the soup bit and shoved it all together.

Karin collected bowls, and silver ware, while I finished cooking, then I poured out the ramen, and we sat down to eat, but Zetsu kept staring and wouldn't sit down, Karin wouldn't eat, so I said 'Zetsu sit down and stop staring its creepy' he followed, then I munched on my ramen, and Karin began to eat.

"So you'll also train me right?" Karin asked.

"Yeah" Zetsu said ignorantly.

Three days later, the Akatsuki members started coming in. Finally Zetsu came to Karin and I, to tell us Pain was here, he then led us to the only double door in the whole base, when Pain called out 'Enter'. We walked into the dark room, I could sense two people in the room one was probably Pain, the other Konan. "So, Zetsu has reported back to me, and it seems you both want to be trained, and that Karin is the name of your friend, her training will take longer than yours as we don't know of any skills she possess' at the moment."

'So who are we training with, and at what time?' I questioned.

"I will be training you at 6am sharp, till 1pm where Konan will train your friend" He answered simply.

"Good" I said as we walked out of his room.

* * *

Sorry this one's a little short, I've been busy, but will be writing more soon, ^.^ thanks for reading, and please review, I enjoy hearing helpful comments.


	3. Chapter 3 Tobi is an Idiot!

Long fields, Tobi is an idiot, Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do not own any of the names suggested.

Authors note; for any of those willing to review my story, I greatly appreciate your help on how to make my fan fiction better, thank you. Also note that the Karin in this is not the REAL Karin from Naruto, she is an OC.

**'Bold'/"bold"-**Dark side is talking

Line things=time skips

* * *

Walking through the halls as though we owned the place, we were returning to our rooms. "So this is going to be interesting" Karin said.

"Hn, Well at least you don't have to get up early" I retorted.

"Yeah…Lucky me" she said regrettably.

I stopped us both looking at her in surprise. She wanted to have Pain training her, it was so painfully obvious. Deidara, the blond haired blue eyed idiot, walked up to us and asked who we were. "Who're you two, un?"

"We're the new members, yeah!" Karin retorted mockingly, snickering. He looked so pissed off.

"What crawled up your ass Deidara?" I asked, he fumed and actually tried to hit me.

"You have no idea, un" glaring down the hall, when suddenly a really shrill child voice came from down the hall.

"DEIDARA SEMPEI!!! Tobi is a good boy" shouted the Akatsuki's own little ball of energy when he pointed at my face "This is Anei-Chan!"

"Well done Tobi, now move that finger or I'll bite it." I glared at him, making him run behind Deidara.

"Tobi doesn't think the new members like Tobi!" he whined.

"Obviously" Karin said as she stormed into her room. I smiled and left for my room to get some sleep, but found Kakuzu going through my stuff.

"Hn, you only have art stuff in here, that's no fun" he said knowing I was there. I used my ice powers to freeze my bag closed.

"It's still _my_ stuff, so leave it." I sat down on my bed next to him, and then I pushed him off.

Kakuzu looked a little confused, the very annoyed "You're weak, it's not like you could win in a fight against me"

"I wasn't asking for a fight…I just don't like people going through my crap…Since I don't have any money it's a waste of your time" I just stated without a care in the world, as I started unpacking my art stuff. He took off after that, so I sat down and made some pajama's to change into with my powers. "Too much work already…stupid Akatsuki." Then I went to bed, annoyed, and sympathetic for Karin.

* * *

Another morning, where I had to drag myself off the floor, I hate rolling in my sleep. I woke to spot Zetsu watering his plants, what a surprise. "Zetsu…isn't it too early to be watering plants" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

Zetsu didn't look too interested, but his white side was nice enough to answer me "It's already 5:59am you might want to run…"

I jumped up, and sprinted into the room, then realized I was still in my pajamas. As I made it into the room only 5 minutes late, Pain was practically glaring a whole through my head. "Did you only just wake up" I stood there, staring dumbfounded as to what to say, so I just nodded.

He seemed to get ready to do something, when I suddenly found myself, face first into the dirt, a hand resting on top of my head. As I tried to pull myself out of the floor, I found myself doing a face plant into the tree instead, then I was let go. I did my best not to react, but my demon was doing all the reacting, forcing myself to go two tails. Pain shouted at me, seeing as I think he was talking to me, but I couldn't hear him, I barely heard him whilst he was shouting, my ears ringing loudly. "Itai" I squeaked out, before he once again attacked me. I barely managed to concentrate on anything, other than the pain, and roughly which direction I was heading in. Just before I was knocked completely out, I heard one word that sent me spiralling into myself consciousness...

"Pathetic"

My inner area still freaked the hell out of me...A very long field, the same bunny as last time, the same tree, the same...people or things, all looking at me in distaste. I know I messed up, but I didn't deserve this. They all seemed to hate me, all I did was loose. It wasn't even my fault! If someone had woke me it would have been fine, but NO! No one woke me, and then I got beat the shit out of before I could even react! Pain probably doesn't think that I am worth his time. What was the point? I had already given up, I had lost. My demon interrupted my random rambling "Shut up. You're giving everyone a headache..."

"Sorry ok!" I half shouted at them, then I noticed a collar on the ju-icihi-bi (which I believe means 11 tail, sorry if I'm wrong), "Why do you have a collar" I asked completely stupidly.


End file.
